Sexual Healing
Introduction to Sexual Healing Sexual healing is the art of harnessing sexual energy in to healing of a body of a person, usually done to heal a person's heart or how they feel about themselves. The importance of being touch Everyone, no matter how many would deny or shy away from it need touch. Touch validate your sense of self and makes you feel connected and real. By being touch you feel how others feel, and what it is like to have them in your presence. If a person goes through life without ever touching anyone they can feel disassociated from the community, and question themselves up to the point of facing their own reality and trying to tear it down, because they lack the physical validation. Pets are good but they only validate that you are alive, humans are better because they show that you are human. The mind of humans We all think, everyone of us does. It is hard not to do so. We think about an assortment of things including what we are going to have for dinner to how we are going to pay for our bills. But like physical touch where we need the interaction with other humans. When we worry we need to talk it through with other people or we get more worried, when we have ideas we want to bounce those ideas with other people to see if it is false or unusable. No matter the aspects we need that interaction. Humans are emotional creatures not just mental ones Humans feels as much as they do think, without the emotional factor, they cannot operate as humans. All humans need to experience the fullness of their emotions from anger to happiness to love to heart break in order to find out who they completely are. Without such swings between emotions how can we know what is right for us? Without it we would just be unthinking robots and for us to not be robots we need to connect at an emotional level with other beings not inclusive to humans. The power of being connected at all aspects of the human level When we connect with another person, at all these levels we get the biggest validation of all, that is we think, feel and touch like a human. When we connect with them, we validate them, and in validating them, they validate us. They give us a sense of being as much as we give them a sense of being. The power of sex In sexual acts with our partner, we literally put our hearts and soul into it. Despite what casual lovers say there cannot be any that do not feel, think about or crave the touch of their previous lovers. When we have sex, we think about what we want, what they want us to do, we feel for them, their feeling for us, we want and crave their touch, they reach out to touch our skins, we hear their breathing, moaning and other cries of passion, they hear ours, we taste their mouth, skins and other orifices, just as they do the same for us, we know that they are there and they know that we are there. Sex invoke all of our senses, and as such is one of the most powerful force known to humans. To please a man In order to please a man, a woman must make him feel strong and not rushed. Reach out with your palm and touch his chest and play around with them. Lean your head to his heart, and listen. Kiss his lips and whispers into his ears about how strong he is and how much you trust him. Yes going straight to his private parts will definitely please his physical desire but it won't please his head or heart. Speak with him of your concern, his and reassure him. Makes yourself smaller than him, not to demean yourself but to accentuate the vulnerability of being a woman, this will allow him to enact his desire to protect and keep you safe. Be soft and lead him to bed without forcing, the man will try to dominate, though with him dominating will heal him, it will do nothing for you, so communicate to him that you want strength not domination, let him asserts himself and be strong and not be a tyrant. Kiss him on the lips, and on the neck, slowly unbutton or remove his shirt, and let him do the same for your own while still kissing and nibbling on his earlobes. As you lay there let him touch you, around your body, let him trace his finger but not grab any body parts, and let him remove your lower clothing parts just as you assist him in removing his. Allow him to kiss your breasts and lick and nibbles on to them. Now that you are both naked, don't go straight for his junk and grab, that is painful. Reach out with your hand and slowly stroke his penis, caressing it, and make it strong. Move downward to him and slowly play with his penis, do not jerk, that actually hurts. Depending on your comfort with him, you may lick, tenderly kiss and take him inside your mouth, don't bite, that's another ouch, make him feel hard, then move on back to kiss him and hug him, another reassurance that it is all okay. Pull him close and slowly guide him to your sex, communicate with him that this is a give and take, and that you wish for him to please you, allow him play with your honey pot, using his fingers or tongue to work it. Now that you are hot and heavy and so is he. Allow him to enter you, not in a straight foward motion but let him slowly ease into you. Allow him to move in the way you want him to while communicating your desire to him. Also accentuate your desire for him to touch and kiss you while doing so as well, as this is needed, in order to feel that it is not just about sex. Suggest to him to be slow and gentle at first then increase the tempo to evenly match your breathing and attuning you and him together. Build up the pace until you orgasm as one. If a man goes first, reassure him that it is okay, and allow him to keep doing it to get you to peak. Don't berate or make fun of him, he will get very emotionally hurt and this will hurt his pride. Allow him to make up for it and you will allow him into your life. To please a woman Reach out and touch her hair, and stroke the back of her neck, don't just up and grab her boobs, that makes a girl feel not very special, stroke her face with the back of your hand, caressing her chin and finally lips. Move inward to kiss, but don't kiss her just yet, make her wait, girls love the wait. Kiss her everywhere but her lips. Seduce her, make her want you. When she does she will suggest to you what she wants. She will suggest to you what her body needs, if her hand goes straight for your junk however it means, she is trying to please you, don't go for that straight away, it's an automatic reaction that most girls do in order to try and keep her man. Communicate to her and reassure her that it is okay to not do that straight away, Bring her hand back and kiss her hand instead, and lean into kiss her neck or collarbone. Run your finger down her spine, do it lightly not in the dig into her skin and bone kind, that is not good for her and ultimately not good for you, especially when she decides to deck you for doing so. Be gentle and soft for her, show her that a man can be soft as much as he is rough. Your goal here is for you to make her want you, not satisfy your own desire to jizz everywhere. If you want to do that, you can do that at home in your own time and hand. When she begins to undress you, make sure it is the top half first, let her, and do the same for her, gently, while not forgetting to kiss her here and there, lips, neck, collarbone. Now that she is halfway naked, don't slobber, be patient, you aren't a dog, keep your hand to her side, and run them down her waist or shoulders. While kissing down to her breasts, lick and nibble on them and slowly blowing on her nipples, lick, and nibble, don't suck girls aren't your mother, and it's too old for you to suck on breasts, unless she is into that kind of thing. When she reaches for the lower half, let her assist you, and you do the same for her. Now this is the hard part, if she reaches for your penis, let her, communicate to her how precious of a thing this is to you, don't let her suddenly just jerk on it, that hurts like the motherfucking shit. Ask her to be gentle and soft with it, as you don't want to amputate that bit there. But the best solution is to head straight for her honey pot, by doing this, this will surprise her in a good way and will earn you some brownie points. Lubricate her with your tongue, and then use your fingers, she will moan or move in certain ways to show you if you are doing it right or just doing it plain wrong. If she proceeds to go for your penis, let her there is no avoiding it, if you can please her, she will want to please you too, if she doesn't you have some thinking to do, Bringing pleasure is important in a relationship, to both parties involved. If she leads you to enter her, do so, but not in a swift hard movement, she is letting you have sex with her, remember that not allowing you to ride her like a race horse. Be slow and gentle with her, while not forgetting her upper half, this is not just about sex, but the connection between you two. Move slowly and as one with her, don't control the situation but be strong. If you blow your load first, don't just stop, keep going, don't apologize, just keep going. These things happen. Allow her to reach her peak and crescendo first then go after, you do not have to be the energizer bunny and keep on going and going but just go when the time is right. When the deed is done, don't just get up and walk away, kiss her and reassure her that you are there for her, and cuddle and hug with her. If you need to go pee, tell her, clean up a bit and do more cuddling, girls dig that. Conclusion By pleasing a man, you gain a mate for life that will support you in hours of needs. By pleasing a woman, she will stand all your shit and do all in her power to remain with you. By pleasing each other you work out all your issues and be one with each other. Remember you are not leading your partner or are you following them, you are walking side by side with them. Category:Sexual Healing Category:By MystoganUSM Category:18Plus